


Salty Notes

by amaayasha



Series: Inuvember 2k15 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaayasha/pseuds/amaayasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miroku didn’t know what he expected sitting behind Sango Taijiya in Mythology class, but salty comments under her breath towards the idiots in their class was not one of them." Written for Inuvember 2k15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "you seem really quiet but I sit right in front of you and i keep hearing you whispering salty comments to yourself in class au”

Miroku didn’t know what he expected sitting behind Sango Taijiya in Mythology class, but salty comments under her breath towards the idiots in their class was not one of them. 

Sango was, most of the time, a quiet girl in class. She was open outside of class, especially in their little group of friends, but during class Miroku always expected her to be quiet and only raise her hand to ask questions or answer them. So when he heard her mutter things under her breath, he tried his best to listen.

“According to myth, the eight islands of Ancient Japan were born from Titans,” one girl said in a know-it-all, I’m-never-wrong voice. She was pretty…but she was also pretty annoying. If there was one thing Miroku hated most about school, it was people that thought they could never be wrong.

 Sango snorted under her breath. “Titans are _Greek_ , but figures you’d think that considering how much you obsess over Greek statues that are so conveniently naked,” she muttered, before raising her hand. Their teacher called on her hopefully.

Miroku liked his teacher - otherwise known as Izayoi Takahashi, Inuyasha’s mother. She was one of those teachers who was kind and helpful but at the same time so sarcastic and witty, it was great.

“Yes, Sango?”

“With all due respect, the eight islands of Ancient Japan were born from the successful union between Izanagi and Izanami. The eight islands are also known as the Ôyashima,” she explained, putting her hand down and tap her pencil against her desk repeatedly. “The Titans are from Greek mythology.”

The girl that had gotten the answer wrong glared at Sango, but Sango didn’t seem to care - and she really didn’t. Sango didn’t let what others said go to her - another reason why Miroku admired her so much.

“Very good, Sango. Can someone list the Ôyashima for me?” Izayoi asked, looking around hopefully.

A bunch of kids started to yell answers, most of them incorrect. Miroku watched Sango as she buried her face into her hands, unashamed of showing the class exactly what she thought about them.

“We’ve been having geography quizzes over Japan’s islands for _years_ but they can’t even remember _eight_ of them?” she grumbled, side glaring the back of the room. Miroku snickered and she twisted around to look at him, raising an eyebrow. _You have something to say?_ her eyes seemed to ask.

Miroku opened his mouth to answer, before his eyes lit up and he quickly pulled out an note card and began to scramble on it, handing it to her subtly. Sango accepted it warily, reading over it quickly.

_If they can’t even remember the Japanese creation myth, what made you think they’d remember the islands of Japan? We’ve been taught the Japanese creation myth since practically the day we were born!_

Sango lips flickered into a smile, and she quickly turned around to face the front again. However, Miroku could see her writing, and soon she put her arm behind her chair, a folded index card between her fingers. Without even looking, she flicked it upwards. It landed straight onto his desk.

Kami how he loves this woman.

**You would think that covering Japanese mythology would be the easiest unit in this class, and yet we’re still stuck in the creation of the islands. And they complain about learning the boring part of it! If they would shut up and pay attention to Mrs. Izayoi, then _maybe_ we’d get to move on to the interesting myths!**

Smart, salty, and bitter towards the world. His type of woman, for sure.

_Tell me about it. How do you think they’ll react to Izanagi going to Yomi to retrieve Izanami? What will you think they’ll be more uncomfortable with, the fact that Izanagi left Izanami because of her decomposing body thus creating Death or him urinating against a tree to create a river?_

Sango giggled against her hand, and Miroku felt his heart soaring. It was slightly scary, how much he enjoyed having her approval and the feeling of satisfaction whenever he made her laugh. Deciding to ignore it, he eagerly waited for her next response.

~

“How come all the deities are created by clothing? Don’t you need to, you know, to have sex to reproduce?”

Sango was the only one who caught the _crack_ of the chalk that was in Izayoi’s grip. Izayoi was a patient woman who did her best to be understanding, but Sango understood her frustration. It was the fifth time they had asked this question, and they had even written the answer to their own question down! But noooooo, _this_ particular student was an immature jackass who just wanted an excuse to say the word “sex”.

Sango felt a sensation of something smooth tucking itself to rest in between her back and the chair, and the barely there brush of fingers against her back. Resisting the idiotic urge to shudder, she reached back and plucked out a purple note card with familiar handwriting.

Grateful that Miroku couldn’t see her smile, she glanced up at Izayoi before reading the note.

_I thought we established that deities are born from literally everything_ yesterday _? Out of sex, the death of another kami, and clothing? I could’ve_ sworn _that we talked about the fact that kami are asexual creatures._

Even through writing, Sango could practically _hear_ his sarcasm. Shaking her head in amusement, she went to write back a reply.

**Pretty sure he just wants an excuse to say the word “sex” in front of Mrs. Izayoi without getting into trouble. And besides, I thought _we_ established the fact that this entire class is made up of idiots last _week_. At least we’re getting to the good stuff - Amaterasu and Susanoo is up next! I love their fight.**

_Because the fight reminds you of the fights you and Kohaku have?_

**As if, monk. I just find it a great myth and I enjoy the fact that it’s a woman who is considered the most powerful kami of Japan.**

_What I would give to be able to even catch a glimpse of her…and maybe just a touch…_

**Perv.**

_You love me._

Sango didn’t bother replying, just hid her face in her hands in an attempt to stop the blushing.

It didn’t work.

~

**Amaterasu is a strong independent goddess that needs no man nor god, Miroku, and if you try to argue about this with me I will unleash Inuyasha on you.**

_Okay, 1) Inuyasha is MY best friend, not yours, and 2) how do you explain the fact that she has a grandson that came down to Earth to pacify Japan?_

**1) Inuyasha likes me better, and I’m pretty sure Kagome is his best friend, and 2) we’re talking about the grandson of a goddess that was born from the eye of Izanagi. Are you seriously telling me she needed to have SEX to have a grandkid?**

_…fine, I see your point. But in all seriousness, I need to ask you something rather important._

**No, I’m not letting you cheat off of me, especially considering that now I know just how much of a mythology nerd you are.**

Miroku leaned over to flick her ponytail when he read her smart-ass comment, and then went to write down what he had been hoping to do ever since he had realized his feelings for her.

_Will you be the Konohanasakuya-hime to my Ninigi-no-Mikoto?_

Sango didn’t reply for a solid five minutes, and Miroku began to fidget in his seat. Did he go too far? He wasn’t asking her to bear his child, and Ninigi had genuinely loved Konohanasakuya! He _did_ doubt her loyalty to him, but he still loved her and never cheated on her!

A note card landed onto his desk, and he quickly opened it, biting his lip.

**Depends. Are you going to cause my kids to be mortal and think that I’m cheating on you?**

_Only if you WANT to bear my children, Sango…but in all seriousness, will you?_

**…yes.**

Then, on the other side of the note card, it said:

**Would it be bad of me to admit that I thought you were going to ask me out when we were learning about Ôkuninushi? Was really disappointed when you didn’t.**

_Nah, I was waiting for Ninigi. Ôkuninushi left Yakami-hime for Suseri-hime, and I never want to leave you._

Sango didn’t reply - via the note cards, anyways. No, she decided that the best thing to do was stand up, turn around, grab his face, and kiss him with no regards whatsoever to where she was and in whose class she was in.

It was only a pronounced cough that made her stop, and she sunk to her chair in embarrassment. “Sorry, Mrs. Izayoi.”

Izayoi had _that_ twinkle in her eyes - the mischievous one that made her smirk (eerily similar to her son’s) and that always meant that Inuyasha was going to know something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Just don’t do it again, Sango. While you’re at it, please tell me who first owned the Imperial Regalia of Japan and who was it who gave it to them?”

Sango smiled as she turned slightly in her seat to look at Miroku. “The necklace _Yasakani no magatama_ , the mirror _Yata no kagami_ , and the sword _Kusanagi_ were given to Ninigi by his grandmother, Amaterasu.”

“Very good. Who was Ninigi’s wife?”

Her smile widened as she unashamedly stared directly at Miroku as she answered, “Konohanasakuya-hime.”


End file.
